helisefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/random but useful info
In 1950 the Central Intelligence Agency (i.e. the CIA) started to conduct experiments in drug-induced mind control and interrogation. This was known as Project BLUEBIRD, and although the results were inconclusive, it led to Project ARTICHOKE, which investigated methods for inducing amnesia, implanting posthypnotic suggestions, or extracting confessions. This in turn led to Project MKULTRA which secretly studied the use of LSD and Mescaline as truth serums on an unsuspecting American public. Along with these experiments, the CIA was also researching a far more exotic field; that of psychic powers. Experiments conducted during the 1930s by Dr. J. B. Rhine of Duke University resulted in fairly concrete evidence for the existence of what was commonly refereed to as "extrasensory perception". The CIA decided to further explore this avenue of science, as the idea of agents able to read minds was a possibility the intelligence agency couldn't pass up. At the same time, the Soviet Committee for State Security (i.e. the KGB) was conducting their own research. Initially, both groups did little than confirm the existence of psychic powers. In America, the experiments were conducted covertly, under the guise of psychological research, and most participants had no idea who the researchers really were. The press reported some of the findings, but news of people able to move matchsticks with their minds or guess the information on an unseen card roughly sixty percent of the time elicited only minor interest among the reading public as the news came at the height of the Red Scare, more people are concerned with the threat of the atomic bomb than anything else. Emboldened by their initial successes, CIA researchers looked for ways to increase the power levels of promising subjects through chemical means. A wide variety of treatments were used, up to and including assorted psychoactive drugs. The results were mixed. In many cases there was little or no improvement, other than the creation of another drug addict. But in a select few cases, the treatments had a positive effect, and the research subjects exhibited a moderate level of power. Encouraged, the CIA concentrated on these individuals and the drugs used to increase their power, seeking to refine the process. In the latter half of the 60's, the CIA developed a drug which could both unlock and improve the psychic potential of the recipient. Using the same methods as MKULTRA, the CIA then secretly tested the drug on a mixture of fellow agents, prison inmates, and college psychology students. Once again the results were mixed. Some people developed psychic powers they never knew they had, others found theirs to be more powerful than ever before, while others are apparently unaffected. The CIA collected as many of these new "Psychics" for future testing, inducting some as new agents. Meanwhile, the KGB was conducting their own tests, using both chemical and surgical means to attempt to activate the latent powers of the mind. They were far more ruthless in their research then their American counterparts, and numerous test subjects were culled from prisons, gulags, the military, and the general populace. As both groups began to isolate ways to active a person's psychic potential, methods on increasing the power of an activated individual were examined. Research indicated that applications of certain chemicals was the answer, and these drugs were administered to many of the CIA and KGB's esper agents. It quickly became apparent to both groups that pychic research was not an exact science, as some test subjects suffered fatal brain hemorrhages, others went insane—destroying themselves and others, and some were totally unaffected. COOL FACTS BY THE AMAZING BADASS TIM The CIA actually hired Nazi scientists and soldiers after world war 2 During the same period of war the dogs (Dobermans) that were used by somemilitants were left in various sewers around Europe. The dogs survived andvarious generations later they became even more aggressive than normal Dobermans. They're used by the militar forces who participate in psychic research Alex Iuden : Alex is one of the most powerful entities that vistited this universe. Add as a fragment holder can feel the presence of Alex, as well as the other power users. By his side, Alex feels curiosity about Add, seen him as a great ally, comrade and posible friend. Who said that the most powerful and the weakest could not be friends? Inna : At first their relationship was based on mutual curiosity but it eventually evolved to something deeper. Inna loves Add, but she knows that if he keeps evolving at this rate he'll become a trascendent being and she will have to kill him at some point. Add feels just physically attracted to Inna, and sees her like a perfect way to "commit suicide" when his moment arrives, thinking that as the embodiment of death she'll be able to kill him. They have a deal for one to not interfere with the other's "business" so they don't cause any univeral conflict. Cassius ': Add is a former member of the U.U.E. that took the role of errant boy and research subject. He joined it because of the influential propaganda, beliving that he was actually helping the world.Now as a reward for his work, if he gets killed by Omnipotence, the only known force able to stop him, then his "Cassius Spawn Point" will simply bring (in the U.U.E. universe) him back and then send him back to his universe. ' Lilia : As his friend, adviser, and counselor, Lilia frequently scolds and physically harms Add in order to try to get his act together. Add often reciprocates her actions by making comments about her annoyance. Despite that, she genuinely cares about his well-being, enough to force him to leave the U.U.E, and understands him deeply. Lilia often keeps track of him.She also hinted at knowing about his "accidents", but to what extent and whether she knows of other members' involvement is questionable. 'The Squad' This group talks about what could be classified as Add's best "friends", they could be considered his squad. Adam:' ' She acts as the straight one of the group. She is usually involved in Add's and Aaron's wild ideas despite her disapproval. Besides her diligent nature Adam usually goes along with the absurde pranks that her friends do, even being the one who iniciates them sometimes. Despite the fact that they always seem to enjoy her company. She's the only girl in the group, and is often seen hugging Add and calling him things like "dummy" to tease him, but also caring a lot about him. Aaron: ' ' Aaron usually acts immature together with Add, he gets himself into trouble more often than he should. Despite his bad boy looks, he is actually quick-witted and smart. Thanks to this he's the "cool" in the group, often seen as the leader by other people and being the one who usually ends arguments. Add: 'Despite his behavior and unusual actitude, he obviously cares deeply about his friends and the eccentric manner he adopts when he is around them is his way of expressing affection. He gets bored and irritated easily, those character traits often influence Adam and Aaron to do stupid things according to his whims. He's usually decipted as the weaker of them, but still manages to miracolously keep up with them somehow. 'Adrian: Despite his looks and charisma, he is a bit of an idiot. He seems to be quite insensitive at times. He acts like the tough gy of the group but espite this, he has never showed any violent tendency outside of occasional hitting his friends when they are too annoying. Adrian is also a generally good-hearted person, who usually apologizes in the name of the group when Aaron isn't able to get rid of the problems they make. 'The Ladies' This are the most influential girls in Add's life appart from Inna! Naomi : Add greatly admires Naomi as his senior, and he views her as adetermined and reliable leader. She is one of the few people to acknowledge his skills, even though she can't recollect his name often at first. She is one of the few to know about his "true skills", given that she asked Add to become a U.R. member. While she initially had a bad impression of his actions, this shown she later came to an understanding on the intent behind everything he does, and does not see Add in a bad light because of it. Eve : Add's first impression of Eve was that she was an cuter version of Naomi, in others words a goddess with a sly personality, but lacking in diligence from his point of view at the time. Eve's "immortality" reminds Add a lot of himself, and he makes frequent comments about their affinity with one another; at one point commenting on how he found her usual teasing nature towards him much cuter than her usual appeal when combined with her beauty. Because of both being unkillable in the end, when nothing is left they will be the only ones. She's another "spawn point" of Add and one of the few who know how to truly kill him. Masumaki : Masumaki is the only person Add is willing to openly talk to about his personal problems. Though his weird personality is something Mas learned to deal with, she also has her limits and can be truly bothered when Add acts slightly more indifferent to her than usual. Though she can hold a grudge about it for days, she also forgives him easily with just an apology from his part. They have a close sibling-like relationship. Erina : Add seems to perceive her as a very interesting person who has the courage to do things despite other people's opinions. This is an aspect he would probably respect her for. However, after learning of her sudden affection for him, he found it a little strange. Nonetheless, he does not allow this to obstruct what he does and says around her. Sagami : Add at first viewed Sagami as another strange person who came to intrude on his life. But after a while, he became accustomed to her mannerisms and attitude, and now considers her a trusted friend. He views all of her cruel behaviour as her defining characteristic, and doesn't truly do anything to stop it. His non-conflict oriented personality is shown to have a strong tendency towards perverted conduct, which is also often the cause of his frequent mishaps and punishments, often given by the girls who accompany him. Despite these situations, he cares for and genuinely respects them, which they, in their own ways, reciprocate. He is a pervert who would be able to fantasize about a given person at any point in time. Add, despite his usual called lazy and pervert personality, does show signs of being very kind underneath his exterior as shown by the various methods he goes through for the sake of other people. However, this comes at a cost of causing pain to himself or others. He often keeps his face stiff and thus surprising everyone by his concern for the individual. Add believes that he is insignificant and is thus willing to become the scapegoat, no matter how significant the situation is to him, in order to protect everyone and keep them happy. He is mostly result-oriented, hence he is not bothered by any process, as long as no other person gets hurt other than himself and if it gives him the desired result. A dumb fuck who tries too hard and is nice and kind but can sometimes get a little angry and frustrated at people ruining others fun. As well as a person who cares too much sometimes but is also a fucking asshole when it comes to love. It's the generic, typical dull, dark haired, annoying, scrawny, awkward, stupid, loser-like teenage boy. extremely plain, with average/generic parameters. Add Schwarth: Student Add has auburn hair and dark eyes. He wears beigue cargo pants and a hoodie. Add is honest and slothful Unity brings strength. ''-"I am not the hero! I am not the villain! I am just a guy!" '' '' -'Well said you asshole! Origin The sentient force of Almighty Negation was following it's eternal cycle of nullifying existence as this was created, making the perfect process of Creation/Destruction. To this force it is always the same: Good tries to protect everything from it, since Evil makes negation look like the worst thing that could ever happen. But it wanted things to change, so it chose a host that wasn't neither Hero, nor Villain, but something else instead. This host was Drake Silvermane. Appearance Drake is easy to recognize since he is always wearing his old, yet trustful red hoodie, that he has used in lots of battles. He has dark hair that is somehow messy just in his right side, where it is also longer. Personality Drake is the kind of douchebag that dives into problems without considering the consequences, often because of misunderstandings about the situation. He is very hot-blooded and passionate about things he likes, appearing to be an intelligent and sly individual when he tries hard, showing to have a very strong willpower. Powers ''Almighty Negation:'' Even if the force he hosts can perfectly negate anything and everything his power is almost completely sealed, causing powers to be slightly disrupted by his presence, and completely negated when making physical contact with him. As the host of the core of any and all negation powers he is immune to them, and he can also negate powers that can affect his own owers.This negation power also adapt to suprass every other ability that opposes to it's effects, being able to negate absolute and transcendent powers. Sometimes when he negates someone's powers for the first time he can also look into that person's mind. *Supernatural Elimination:Drake can't completely use Almighty Negation since it's sealed, but he can freely negate anything considered supernatural. *Power Negation Empowerment:The more powers he negates the stronger, faster and durable he becomes. This also causes his presence's effects to completely nullify passive abilities. Power Breaker: When empowered enough Drake can manifest his powers as an unperceivable force that doesn't only completely destroy/erase the powers it negates, but also can be used as an invisible weapon to affect physical things. '''Enhancements As a host he also gained some physical enhancements: *'Enhanced Durability:' Even if he isn't completely immune to pain, Drake doesn't take any serious damage from things that would supposedly kill him, even direct shots to the head. But there's a limit to how much damage he can take before falling down. *'Supernatural Endurance:' He can withstand far more physical stress that what is naturally possible, not just physical punishment but also survive longer without rest, food or water than normal humans are able. *'Enhanced Recovery: '''He has some kind of healing ability not based on' '''regeneration powers, but in a slow negation of damage and injuries instead. He has shown being able to reattach limbs and broken bones, as well as recovering from severe blood loss. Weakness Skilled fighters that do not use powers for him to negate are his greatest foes. He doesn't know how to deal with girls. Category:Blog posts